Under The Stupid Mistletoe
by JRutherford
Summary: A cute little story about a dumb American who left a mistletoe in the wrong place. And two enemies just happen to not notice until its too late. A series, with a few different pairings. Enjoy.
1. FrUk

Howdy~~

A bit of something to enjoy. Merry Christmas~!

* * *

><p>Arthur grit his teeth together. This was the reason he didn't want to come to the stupid party. THIS was the bloody reason. Whose idea was it to put a damn mistletoe in the middle of the room! Of course it was bloody, Alfred, it was his party, after all. But he couldn't have been so stupid as to put it in the middle of the room. And he had to walk right under it. And to add insult to injury, he was standing right in front of Francis, of all people.<p>

He would have ignored it, until that American noticed.

"MISTLETOE!"

And with that, all eyes were turned on them, followed by snickers, giggles and gasps. The two victims glared at each other. Arthur made a disgusted face; Francis snorted and muttered something rude under his breath.

A loud whistle was heard, and who could it be, but Antonio, standing next to Gilbert with wide grins.

"Do it, ya dumbass perv! Kiss 'em!" Gilbert cried out, obviously drunk.

"Si, si~!"

"Come on, dude! Do it already!" Alfred called out with a wide smirk.

Arthur could feel his stomach turn. He didn't want to even LOOK in this frog's direction, let alone KISS the fool. He was not only disgusted, but embarrassed. Everyone was watching, and he was well, inexperienced. But Francis, oh Francis, must've had tons of practice. Cruel, cruel fate of it all.

Francis glared down at this man. He probably tasted of tea and those god awful scones he loved so much. How could he bear the taste of something so foul? Usually this wouldn't be such a problem, but this situation made Francis sick to his stomach. He shook his blonde head ever so slightly; he didn't even realize he was doing so.

"DO IT."

No! Non!

I don't want to! Je ne veux pas!

"Shall we…just get it over with, Monsieur?"

Arthur glared at Francis. He didn't want him to say such stupid things! Yet there he was, actually suggesting that they should kiss! Still, it would be nice to get the attention off of them and back to the party.

Alfred groaned. "Come _on_! You're making this longer and harder than it needs to be!" He then grinned, resisting the horrible temptation of shouting, _That's what he said!_

They both sighed. "Fine, frog. I'll let you kiss me…j-just this once!"

Francis took in a deep breath as he leaned in and gently placed his lips on Arthur's. His instincts overwhelmed his sense of thought and pushed his face closer to Arthur, forcing their lips harder together. After what seemed like an eternity, which they both found later was actually six seconds, Arthur pulled away, face red as Spain's tomatoes. After that, the party went back to normal.

"Well, Monsieur? Did you love it? Or did you love it?" Francis smirked at Arthur.

"Bloody fool. It was awful. I did however learn something from it."

"Oh?"

"Yes. That fairy tales are definitely false."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, I kissed a frog, and he stayed a frog."

"EH!"

* * *

><p>The End~<p>

I hope you enjoyed! My little story. If you want a pairing under the mistletoe, I'd be glad to add a chapter for you as a gift~~!

Merry Christmas ^-^


	2. GerIta

Feliciano smiled at Francis and Arthur arguing by the punch table. He had enjoyed seeing their little smooch, and he thought it was absolutely adorable! Arthur and Big Brother Francis should be sweet and cute more often. He loved the rare sight of those two blushing and fumbling. And speaking of which….He turned over to Ludwig, who was quietly sipping a beer.

"Ve…"

He wished Ludwig could be all cute and cuddly and blush like those two did. He was always so harsh and strict. He then broke out in a huge smile, remembering the mistletoe that had been the center of attention not that long ago. Now, how could he bring Ludwig under it? As he thought, his curl twitched.

Ludwig glanced at Feli, just as the curl twitched. He didn't know what it meant, but it couldn't be anything good.

"Hey, Feliciano, what are you up to?" Ludwig asked, taking another sip of beer. He made a face. His German beer was much, much better than this tasteless American beer.

"Ve~! Luddy!" Feli yelped with delight. "Will you…" He stopped, then went back to thinking, his curl twitching with thought.

Ludwig sighed. He had a feeling he was right; whatever Feli was planning, it couldn't be good.

Feliciano spied the now empty punch table. Arthur and Francis had gone their separate way (he thought), leaving the punch table open. He stared at the red liquid in the large bowl. And then…he got it! He had figured out his plan. He turned to Ludwig with his usual smile.

"Eh? What do you want?" Ludwig asked.

"Ludwig~! Will you come with me to get some punch?"

"Eh? Why can't you go get it on your own?"

"Because then I'd be lonely! I don't want to be without you! Please?"

Ludwig sighed. "Fine, then. Let's go."

Feli raised his hand and frantically waved it around. "Yay! I'll lead! I'll lead the way!" he cried as he began walking, keeping his eye on the mistletoe as he walked. Right when he was sure they were right under it, he stopped, almost causing Ludwig do bump into him. He turned to face the taller man behind him.

"Why are you stopping, Feliciano?"

Feli pointed up. "Look, look."

Ludwig did as he was told and stood in shock. Maybe the Italian he knew was smarter than he let on. Feli took delight in Ludwig's reaction. His cheeks turned a bright pink, a lump in his throat formed, and he even began to sweat just a bit.

"You planned this all along, didn't you, Feli?" Ludwig asked suspiciously.

Feli smiled brightly, and that gave Ludwig his answer. He sighed. He wasn't a man to go back on tradition, but…Damn it. He just had to be so inexperienced. Although, he didn't realize that Feli was just as inexperienced. Sure, he flirted a lot, but he hadn't gotten much farther than that.

Feli was adoring Ludwig's reactions and faces, he didn't even care about his own inexperience. But he did realize that height difference that always taunted him. He stood on his toes to try and match Ludwig's height, making a pout as he did so.

Ludwig noticed Feli and sighed. He just couldn't look at him like that. He leaned in and gave him a small kiss, which Feli's lips happily accepted. They held the kiss a bit longer, ignoring that stares, smiles, and Antonio holding back Lovi.

Ludwig pulled away and blushed even more. "There, you got what you wanted." He began to trot back to his seat, Feli running after him.

"I want another one~!"


	3. PruCan

Matthew fumbled around the room full of party goers. It was rather hard to walk around a room when people didn't notice you and crashed into you constantly. He had been chatting with Cuba, until a sea of people whisked him away. He tried to get away from everyone, but wound up being knocked down.

"Hey Birdie~! How's it going?" Gilbert slurred, obviously drunk.

"Oh, Gilbert. Hi," Mattie said, picking himself up and dusting himself off. "I see your having a good time?"

"Nah! This crappy beer sucks! You…you gotta drink a whole lot to get a good taste out of it!" Gilbert said, slightly leaning against Mattie.

Mattie swallowed a bit of moisture that had been sitting in his mouth. "H-hey Gilbert, are you sure you haven't had enough? I wouldn't want you to get sick…"

Irritated red eyes met worried blue. "Birdie, come on! If it weren't for this beer tasting bad, I wouldn't need to drink so much! Besides, I'm _AWESOME_. I wouldn't die just from a few drinks!" He laughed loudly.

Matthew sighed. "Well, I guess…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out some maple syrup. "I prefer the taste of maple. It makes everyone happy." He smiled at the small bottle in his hands.

Gilbert stared at the bottle. "Hey, Birdie, can I have some of that?" he asked, pointing at the bottle.

Matthew smiled widely. "Of course, Gilbert! It makes everyone happy! Even Kumajiro. It's too bad he couldn't come."

Gilbert snatched the bottle. "Quit yer yappin', Birdie, you're starting to sound like and old man!" He guzzled down as much syrup as he could fit in his big mouth and handled the bottle back to Mattie. He gave it a thumbs up.

Mattie checked inside the bottle to see if Gilbert had left him any. Thankfully he did. He reached the bottle up to his lips, and just as he was about to taste it, someone crashed into him. The bottle was knocked on the floor, and all of the remaining syrup was spilled on the floor.

"O-oh… That was…too bad. I went unnoticed again…"

Gilbert scoffed. "Birdie! You can't just let this happen! You gotta stand up for yourself! You gotta make them notice you!"

"E? B-but…"

"No buts!" Gilbert thought of a way he could get everyone to notice his friend. His eyes drifted to the mistletoe, as his plan came together. Everyone seemed to get into a fuss over who was under the stupid thing, so it would be the perfect way to get Mattie some attention—and to get some attention himself.

He grabbed Matthew's arm and dragged him right under the mistletoe, despite Matthew's weak cries. He stood proudly, loving all eyes on him, until he remembered what people were supposed to do under those things.

"Oh, mi amigo! Tu tambien?" Antonio cried out, a happy smiled on his face.

"Sh-shut up!" Gilbert hissed at him. He blushed, just modest of kissing a guy in front of everyone.

"No!" Alfred cried out. He tried to go save Mattie, but was grabbed by a smirking Francis.

Matthew blushed equally as red. He wanted people to notice him, but not this way! This way was just plain embarrassing! How could Gilbert do something so stupid and cruel!

Gilbert became increasingly uncomfortable with the staring, and just to end it all, smashed his lips onto Mattie's. He wouldn't admit it, but rather liked the taste of Mattie's maple mouth. Gilbert took in as much as he could, before pulling away to avoid anything too indecent. Mattie stared at him. His blush had faded quite a bit and was just a light pink.

"You better have enjoyed that, Birdie."

Mattie smiled at him in response.

"HEY EVERYONE! GILBERT JUST KISSED ALFRED!"

"….I'm Matthew…."


	4. RusAme

Alfred snickered. He knew the mistletoe gag would be loads of fun. He enjoyed seeing people forget it was there and have to smooch; it made the party tons more interesting that it already was. He smiled and hummed softly to himself, remarking what a genius he was in his head. He sipped some punch, surveying the party goers. To his surprise, Ivan had actually come to a party of his. He sat quietly in a chair close to the fire place.

"Ah, the commie bastard decided to come after all," Alfred said to himself. "Although, he doesn't look all that happy about it." Alfred pouted a bit. He had to admit, he was a bit _offended._ It was an American party! Ivan should be having loads of fun, but instead he sat in that dumb old chair doing nothing. Well, then, he would have to make this more fun.

Alfred spied the mistletoe in the middle of the room. Could he possibly use this for his advantage? It would be kind of cute to see Ivan all freaked out like Artie and Francie pants were. Or like Ludwig was. Could he?

Alfred smiled widely. Yes, yes he could. But who could he do it to? It took two to tango, right? No one would dare volunteer, so he thought he'd just have to do it by surprise. Sorry to whoever the poor sap was.

He noticed Elizaveta under the mistletoe, unknowing and unsuspecting. He bounced over to Ivan.

"Yo! Dude, how's it going?" he called with a large smile.

Ivan stared at him for a minute bore smiling back and answering, "Oh, privet, Alfred."

"So, whatcha doing?"

"I am just sitting here where it's nice and warm."

"Yo, you thirsty, man?"

Ivan thought about it for is throat did feel a little dry, but what was this capitalist pig up to? It wasn't unusual, but still, he did not trust him one bit. "Well, no that you mention it, I think I could be."

"Great! Let's go get some punch together!" Alfred grabbed Ivan's hand and yanked him up with his incredible strength. He made sure Ivan was following him, but then he noticed a major hole in his plan: Elizaveta had walked away from the mistletoe! Damn, damn, damn! He stopped walking to face Ivan.

"So like, how is it back home? Still cold and stuff?" he asked, keeping an eye on the mistletoe and the spot under it.

Ivan raised his eyebrows in confusion. He really couldn't figure out what this simpleton was getting at. But…it was kind of fun seeing him move around so much. He was much smaller than he, and was overflowing with stupidity and enthusiasm. It was kind of cute, even.

"Da, it is very cold. I like the warmth in your home, America. But my home is my home, da. And I'm used to the cold…" Ivan began to trail off.

Alfred tried desperately to hide his bored. He didn't give a single fuck about Ivan's stupid story, but he had to keep him distracted until someone walked under the mistletoe. He pretended to listen, keeping an eye on that spot. Just as Alfred felt he was about to blow his brains out, someone walked under the mistletoe.

"Dude! I'm getting really thirsty! I need punch to go with your totally awesome story!" Alfred said, walking toward the punch table.

"Ah, sure okay," Ivan said as he followed the smaller man.

Alfred smiled with great pride. He strutted past the mistletoe and turned to face Ivan's reaction. It was not what he expected at all. He stood in shock to find Ivan alone under the mistletoe…well, not exactly alone...

"Ha! Fool! Now it's your turn to be made a fool of!" Arthur cried out.

Every stared intensely at them, making Alfred extremely uncomfortable. Alfred immediately caught on to what was happening. The person under the mistletoe ran off as soon as they saw Ivan heading towards them. And now he was under the mistletoe with Ivan. Oh my god.

"This is what you were planning? Why didn't you tell me you thought I was superior?" he said with a smile.

"It's not like that! Commie bastard!" Alfred screamed.

"Now, that's not very nice," Ivan said, followed by many kols. "Capitalist pig."

Alfred stared around, hating the attention he was receiving. Heroes were not meant to be treated this way!

He stood on his toes and whispered, "Let's do it quick to get this attention off of us…"

Ivan smiled widely. "I knew you wanted my affection."

"Shut up!"

He still stood on his toes, trying to reach up to Ivan's face. Ivan giggled and leaned down and gently kissed his lips. He kissed him hard, trying to prove who was better.

Alfred caught on and began to kiss him back harder. He was top dog! It was a struggle between the two, both trying to dominate the other. After a bit of rough kissing, Alfred had to pull away from the kiss and caught his breath.

"I win!" Ivan cheered.

Alfred blushed furiously. "Shut up! You do not!"

"I am superior! Now, let's take this further and make you become one with Russia, da~?"

"NO."

* * *

><p>Just a little treat for me ^-^;;<p> 


	5. RusLiet

Alfred grew tired and irritated of the nonsense coming out of Ivan's mouth and ran away, looking for Arthur. Ivan giggled to himself, happy with the way Alfred had reacted. It was hilarious and very cute, and he loved the feeling he got from being in control.

He looked over at what the Baltics were doing. Raivis was out with Peter, Eduard with Tino and Berwald, and Toris was of course with Feliks.

Ivan thought for a minute and smiled to himself. He's kill two birds with one stone with Toris and the mistletoe. By using that, he would have that control over Toris and make Feliks react rather funny, da? He giggled. It was a great plan.

He thought about how to get Toris under the mistletoe, but soon realized that he didn't need to at all. Toris was still under his full control, and he could have him do whatever he wanted him to. That was easy. The less easy part was getting that airhead Feliks to stay focused long enough to get the reaction he desired. Feliks of course was good friends with Toris, but he was such a simpleton, he didn't pay much attention to anything. Except maybe his stupid ponies. And even that was a maybe.

Ivan shrugged. He guessed he'd have to drag both of them along, but just keeping Toris in reach of this, mistletoe thing. What an odd tradition these Americans had, he felt his thoughts wandering away. What's the point of kissing under a stupid looking plant? And a poisonous one, at that. He found nothing romantic about kissing under a plant that gives a person diarrhea. But it made for good pranks, da?

He walked over to Toris and smiled. Toris stared at him, stricken with fear. He trembled, wondering what Ivan wanted this time. He unconsciously started scooting closer to Feliks, who was glaring at Ivan.

"Like, what do you want, Ivan?" Feliks spoke for Toris.

Ivan smiled. "I want Toris, of course."

"Wh-what?"

"Come with me," Ivan said as he began to walk toward the punch table.

Toris stood up and began to follow him. Feliks stood up too.

"Hey! Like where are you going?" he called after Toris.

"It's best not to question him," Toris said, looking at Feliks with worried eyes. Feliks followed after him, curious to know what Ivan was up to.

Ivan stopped and faced Toris. "Look up," he said, pointing up.

Toris did what he was told and Ivan received a horrified expression from him. Ivan was pleased with the reaction. He looked over at Feliks, who stared at both of them in disbelief.

"Oh my god! Like, totally no!" Feliks cried, causing a scene. "I want allow this!"

"Do it. Now," Ivan demanded leaning over far enough to let Toris do what was needed.

Toris looked back at Feliks with an apologetic look. He then faced Ivan, shut his eyes and gently and shyly kissed him. Ivan tried to kiss back, but the kiss was so soft, it seemed hard to. He pressed their lips harder together, taking in more of Toris.

Toris pulled away, stood up straight and walked back to his seat with Feliks. He blushed furiously and shut his eyes tightly.

Ivan smiled at him. "I think you need more practice, da?"

* * *

><p>This one was kinda hard =w=<p> 


End file.
